A two-year collaboraton between the National Institute of Mental Health (NIMH) and the National Naval Medical Center (NNMC) has resulted in the study of central amine metabolites in the cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) of about 100 psychiatric patients, largely personality disorders and alcoholics. Results to date regarding significant differences of personality disorders from normals are inconclusive. Alcoholics appear to have an increased 5-hydroxyindoleacetic acid (5HIAA) in relation to acute intoxication. Dysulfiram (Antabuse) appears to lower CSF homovanillic acid (HVA) and appears to increase serum norepinephrine (NE). All results are preliminary and data is being analyzed for subsequent publications.